And a Bottle of Wine
by BertaS
Summary: Severus has to follow the orders of both his masters but that doesn't mean he can't sometimes arrange things as he sees fit. Severus and Harry have a discussion over a shared meal and a bottle of wine.
1. Chapter 1

Title: And a Bottle of Wine

Author: BertaS

Pairing: Severus / Harry

Rating: PG to be safe

Word Count: 2900+

Warnings: m-preg – manipulative Dumbledore – AU – Torina Safe

Summary: Severus has to follow the orders of both his masters but that doesn't mean he can't sometimes arrange things as he sees fit. Severus and Harry have a discussion over a shared meal and a bottle of wine.

A/N: I am submitting this as my 'Write your Severus' Challenge response although I went over the 2000 word limit. I do not own them and promise to return them bathed and rested when I am done.

**And a Bottle of Wine**

Harry Potter turned. "Headmaster, what…?" his question was cut off by the door closing in his face. He growled as he tried the door and found it locked. Scanning the nearly empty room he found himself in, he was surprised to find he was not alone. Seated at a small table set for two was the last person he expected to have to interact with. But being as he was locked in, he resolved to be polite. It wasn't that he really hated the man; just that he had made a habit of irritating him as much as possible.

The table was covered by a white cloth and the place settings looked as elegant as Aunt Petunia wished her table looked. There were multiple pieces of silver, beautiful bone china on gold chargers and crystal wine glasses.

Sighing Harry said, "I don't suppose you are going to tell me what's going on. Are you Professor?"

Severus Snape sneered, "At the moment, dinner, is the only thing 'going on' Mister Potter." He gestured for the young man to sit.

Harry flopped into the available chair and two small, steaming bowls of soup and an ice bucket filled with a chilled bottle of wine appeared.

As Harry started on his soup, Severus poured a generous amount of wine into each of their glasses.

Trying to hide his smile and his confusion Harry asked, "What, no pumpkin juice?"

Severus snorted, "Pumpkin juice is for children, Mister Potter. Although it looks like you could do with the extra nutrients that particular potion provides." His eyes narrowed a bit. "When was the last time you actually had a proper meal?"

Swallowing his last bite of soup, Harry shrugged. "The Leaving Feast." he answered easily as he picked up his glass and took a cautious sip. His eyebrows shot up and he made a small noise of pleased surprise before taking a larger sip.

Severus smirked as he asked, "I take it the wine meets with your approval?"

"Yeah, it's good." He smiled wryly, "I tried some my Aunt had when I was little." He shrugged. "It tasted pretty much like vinegar. I guess that's why she was cooking with it instead of drinking it."

Severus let out a noise that could have been a chuckle but was quickly covered by a cough. "You should never cook, or make a potion, with a wine you would not drink, Mister Potter."

A look of surprise crossed Harry's face. "You know, that actually makes sense. If you want what you are making to taste good, don't use anything that tastes nasty. Right Professor?" he said while grinning at the older man. He received a nod of apparent approval.

The empty soup bowls disappeared and were replaced with plates of salad.

"Are there many potions with wine in them, Sir?" Harry asked as he contemplated the forks lined up beside the plate.

Severus cleared his throat considering his answer while making sure Harry was watching as he picked up his own fork. He was surprised by the genuine interest the boy was displaying. He answered briefly only to be asked for more information. He was amazed to realize that they were halfway through the main course before they exhausted the topic and moved on to the best ways to conceal potions in food and drink.

"Is that why the pasta tastes off?" Harry asked half jokingly as he poked at his half eaten food. "The sauce is too delicate to cover the potion?"

Severus smirked. "Indeed, a thick alfredo or better yet a hearty marinara would have been a much better choice." He took another bite with an almost challenging look before frowning slightly and putting his fork down.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the man's almost empty plate, "Is it just in mine or did you take the antidote before I got here?" He was surprised that his voice was steady despite his anger at being manipulated.

"Neither, Mister Potter I ingested exactly the same thing you did and there _**is**_ no antidote." Severus answered as he poured more wine.

Harry's frown deepened as he asked, "So, what is it? I can't believe you would eat so heartily if it was going to be detrimental to your health."

"True." Severus smirked as he watched the young man to see if he would figure it out on his own. He was shocked when the boy's eyes went wide and he inhaled sharply. Looking in the direction Harry was staring, Severus sighed when he saw the large bed that was now angled onto the corner. "The old man's timing seems to be a bit off this evening," he commented softly.

Harry stood and walked calmly to the door. Severus expected him to bang on it and yell to be let out and – or attempt to break it down.

Harry briefly laid his hand on the door frame before pacing back and forth in front of the door with an intense look of concentration on his face. On his third pass of the door the room shifted. It was subtle at first starting with several soft pops and small puffs of smoke that Severus recognized as listening or spying devises being destroyed. And progressing to the bed cloths changed color from the bright swirl of purple paisley to softly muted earth tones. Several coordinating rugs spread over the previously bare stone floor and a sofa appeared in front of the fire place which grew to twice the size it had been and shelves full of books covered the remainder of that wall. Where before the room had been cold and utilitarian, it was now warm and had a lived in feeling that was quite homey.

"How long did he intend we stay in here, Professor?" Harry asked softly.

Severus sighed, "The potions we have ingested will remain in our systems for the next three days."

Harry nodded and once again began to pace. A second door appeared several feet from the first which shrank until only the smallest of beings could have passed through before it disappeared completely. The new door opened itself to reveal a large bath.

Severus sat quietly until the young man resumed his seat. "May I ask how you managed to do all this, Mister Potter?" he asked as he gestured around at the newly redecorated and much more comfortable room.

Harry smiled. "We are in the Room of Requirements. It responds to our wishes and needs. I am assuming since it let me take control that the Headmaster created the room as it was before you entered?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, what was all of the pacing about?"

"To gain control of the room you have to pass the door three times. You usually would do that from outside." He shrugged. "We found out during fifth year, when we had to shift the location of the door, to avoid Umbridge, the room actually responds better to changes when you are already inside. The pacing will transfer control especially if the original person is no longer in the room." He grinned and added, "Hermione thinks the needs of those inside are stronger or more relevant to the room than those outside." He picked up his wine and took a sip before asking, "Will you explain what's going on now? What potions we ate? And why?"

Severus sighed. "Six years in my class and you have learned nothing." He huffed, "Why, am I not surprised?"

Harry snorted, "Aphrodisiacs; in the salad I think, since it had several ingredients that such a potion should compliment." He shrugged one shoulder. "They should actually enhance each other, depending on the potion."

The corners of Severus' lips twitched up slightly in a brief smile of approval as he nodded. "Go on," he said.

Harry frowned at the bed. "Stamina or performance enhancers, maybe even a lust potion in the pasta I think." He turned back to Severus and said, "Most likely one of the former as I'm not inclined at this point to rip your clothes off." He looked thoughtful. "Something probably in the soup to make us lower our guard."

"Very good Mister Potter, if we were in class I would consider giving you points." the Potions Master said.

Harry laughed. "You might consider it, but you would never actually give a Gryffindor points in class."

Severus smirked. "Indeed. Especially as your answer is incomplete, you did not mention the wine at all."

Harry watched the man refill both glasses. "I suspect whatever is in the wine has more to do with the why than the what. And I can't figure out why the Headmaster wants us to sleep together." He picked up his wine and sipped. "It's nice that he is taking an interest in my life, but a bit creepy at the same time. Don't you think?"

Severus sneered, "Not nearly as disturbing as the Dark Lord taking and interest in your sex life." He then shivered.

"Eww!" Harry made a horrified face. "Please tell me you are joking?"

Snorting Severus sneered, "Have you ever even heard of me making a joke, Mister Potter? The Dark Lord believes you would be at a disadvantage if you were to become pregnant." He sighed before continuing, "The Headmaster seems feels a child would give you added incentive to finish off the Dark Lord quickly."

"A child?" Harry nearly shouted. "Wait, Pregnant…? Can you…? Is that…?" He seemed to deflate. "What am I saying? Of course it is. It's magic." He paused to take a deep breath "That's what's in the wine, something to make a guy able to have a baby, isn't it?"

Severus nodded and raised his glass in a kind of toast before he drank the rest of his wine.

Harry sat the remainder of his wine aside. "I can't believe this. Voldemort and Dumbledore both agree on this?" He looked as well as sounded incredulous. "Professor, I only just turned seventeen. That's a little young to have a baby. Don't you think?"

Severus sighed, "What I think rarely has any bearing on the situations I find myself in, Mister Potter." He pinched the bridge of his nose and rotated his neck.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, me either." His shoulders sagged. "I'm rather surprised you haven't just tied me to…" he gestured at the bed, "and taken what you want."

Smirking Severus spoke softly as he started unbuttoning his jacket, "I do hope that's not a preference of yours. Considering all my research indicates that the Dark Lord is correct and you would be at a, _**severe**_ disadvantage were you the one to become pregnant."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "Um… Professor, are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"I have no earthly idea what you might think, Mister Potter. However it would be most advantageous for me to be able to tell the Dark Lord…" he paused briefly and shrugged, "and Albus, that you were more," he arched one eyebrow, "aggressive, than we anticipated." He waved his hand around the room. "You did destroy Albus listening devises, which will lend credence to my claims."

"I see, I think." Harry walked around and leaned one hip on the table.

Severus' hand faltered briefly on his buttons as he looked up and sighed. "I apologize for the un-tenantable position you have been forced into." He looked back down. "I know I am not…" Severus broke off when Harry brushed aside a lock of hair that had fallen across his face.

"No, you aren't." Harry said quietly as he trailed the backs of his fingers along Severus' jaw. "You aren't who I would normally choose, but you also aren't totally unattractive."

Severus snorted. "I do have access to a mirror, Mister Potter. I know what I look like." He was unable to figure out why either of the old men thought he would be able to entice this young man, even with the aid of multiple potions.

Harry chuckled. "I didn't say you were pretty, Professor. Just that I don't think I'd have any trouble making love to you."

"I see." Severus said as he finished with his buttons and let his hands rest in his lap. The young man was not reacting as he expected. His own reactions to the boy's touch was also curious, he had not really thought to get much, if any, pleasure out of this experience.

He reluctantly pulled away from the hand that was now fondling his ear as he asked, "Are we skipping the desert course then?"

Harry briefly looked at his hand before letting it drop and shrugging. "I don't need any more potions. But don't let me stop you." He looked at the table as the last course of their meal appeared in front of Severus.

Harry then simply watched the older man. His smile grew as Severus' nostrils flared, his lip curled and he leaned away from the table. Harry couldn't help laughing when the Potions Master actually drew his wand and prodded the extravagant sugary confection.

Severus then turned his glair on the boy but said nothing.

"I take it he didn't actually consult you on the menu?" Harry asked with a grin.

"No. He did not. The only thing we discussed was which potions would not have adverse reactions with each other while having the desired effect." He looked back at his plate. "The amount of sugar in THAT would counteract most of what we have already ingested as well as make us both violently ill."

Harry toyed with the wine bottle. "I thought you said there was no antidote?"

"There isn't." Severus sneered, "That one would remain active. However, neither of us would be in any condition to do anything about it." He returned to staring at his plate with a disgusted look on his face.

Harry frowned. "You're tempted. Aren't you?" He whispered. Severus looked up, face a blank mask.

Harry shrugged. "Not that I blame you. I mean, getting laid is one thing." He tilted his head. "Intentionally creating a life… A baby?" he shook his head before continuing, "That's something else entirely."

Severus looked down at the wand he still held tightly in the hand that rested in his lap and said, "Failure is not an option for me." His voice dropped to a whisper, "He is testing me. I dare not return and report…"

Harry snorted, "I'd say they both are. The Headmaster knows enough about potions to know that many of them react badly with sugar. He isn't stupid. The second test will be when we walk out of here and he drags me off to have Pomfrey check if it worked."

Severus paled. He hadn't thought beyond the disadvantage a pregnancy would cause Harry and the side of the light. He felt the walls close in as he began to shake. Disjointed thoughts, of the Dark Lord holding him and the child hostage to make Harry do his bidding, flitted through his mind. The next thing he knew Harry had a hand gently tangled in his hair and was frowning as he inspected his face closely. Severus closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before opening them back up.

Harry cocked his head to one side as he watched the older man's eyes go hard and dead, almost like those of the shark in the movies that Dudley liked to watch. "You don't have to do that. I have no intention of invading your privacy." Harry said as he smoothed Severus' hair away from his face.

Severus snorted before sneering, "Like I've never heard that before."

Harry's frown deepened. "Meaning they will both insist on looking." He said as his hand slid down to rest on the man's shoulder his fingers toying with the hair on the back of Severus' neck.

Severus tried to look away but Harry's hand on his cheek prevented him from doing so. "Tell me what we are doing, Professor." Harry said softly. "Are we making ourselves sick and blaming the Headmaster's choice of pudding or may I go ahead and kiss you?"

Severus' eyes went wide and his breathing deepened as he searched the boy's face. After a moment he closed his eyes and tilted his head up in what he hopped was an appealing manor.

Chuckling Harry asked, "Is that your answer?"

Peeling one eye open to glair at the young man, Severus growled, "Mister Potter, I suggest you get on with it before I change my mind." He could feel the smile on the boy's lips as they met his own.

The kiss was not what Severus was expecting, as it started soft and sweet but quickly became rather demanding. He wanted to moan but fought to remain silent, waiting to see what the boy would do next.

Harry thought that it was at least partially the potions, but now that he was kissing the man, he didn't care. He wanted more, to feel the man's body against his own. Sliding his hand inside the open jacket and around the older man Harry pulled, lifting Severus almost out of his seat.

Practically hanging in the young man's grip, Severus could no longer hold back and moaned softly. His hands came up to grip Harry's shoulders and his mouth opened fully giving Harry the right to take anything he wanted.

Harry lifted a bit more forcing Severus to stand and they moved as one to the bed. Severus would not realize for a long time that the wand he had held so tightly in his lap was now resting under the table, forgotten.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Title: And a Bottle of Wine - Part II & III

Author: **bertas**

Date Written: July/December 2012

Pairing: Severus / Harry

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 1750ish

Warnings: Slash - Sexual Situations - M/Preg

Summary: What happened in the Room of Requirements and what happens after Severus and Harry Leave.

A/N: Okay, so when I posted the first part of this on ffn I got a completely different reaction than I got here at Severus Sighs. One reviewer said that I should warn for non-con, as well as several comments about them being drugged. And while, I guess, I can see the points being made, I mean, they were both coerced into this situation and have consumed several potions. That being said, Harry and Severus still have free will (at least as much as I allow them) and they made their choice. They could have eaten the dessert and gotten out of the situation. Also Harry now has control of the room and they could open the door and walk out. Not to mention that they could just sit there and **stare** at each other for three days. But using any of those options would have made it a completely different story. Alright, rant over. Wow, I think that is the longest author's note I've ever written. *grin* Oh, and this hasn't been beta-ed so if you see anything glaring, let me know. I am posting this in honor of Severus's Birthday.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

**bart II**

As well as the last three days had gone, Severus had had a difficult time getting to sleep with a nagging worry about the various reactions to the end of his and Harry's forced cohabitation in the Room of Requirements. They probably could have left that evening but had decided to make certain the fertility potion was fully out of their systems by staying till morning.

Severus had been tasked by the Dark Lord to attempt to seduce and impregnate the Boy-Who-Lived. This was Voldemort's attempt to weaken the seventeen year old champion of the light.

The Headmaster had, surprisingly, insisted Severus attempt to carry out that task. He had explained that he thought it would, not only help Severus keep (or even improve) his place among the Death Eaters, but he also seemed to believe a child would spur Harry to quicker action in his quest to destroy Voldemort.

It was Severus belief that Voldemort planned, if he could not kill Harry while he was pregnant, to manipulate or order Severus to take the child away after it was born. He assumed that the Dark Lord would want to do whatever would hurt Harry more. Either by ensuring that the mangled corpse was found somewhere public, letting the fate of the child be left in question, or perhaps by dropping hints that he had taken the child to raise as his own heir. Keeping the child alive to use as leverage was also a possibility. All of these ideas made Severus uneasy. After all it would be his child too.

Severus was completely baffled by the Headmaster's willingness to go along with placing the boy in additional danger with a pregnancy. But then he rarely understood why the old man did most the things he did.

The seduction had in fact gone much better than Severus could have ever anticipated, although not quite as either Albus or the Dark Lord had wished. Especially since none of the potions they consumed actually compelled either of them to act. They merely lowered their inhibitions and the aphrodisiac was in fact one of the milder ones available. It wasn't like it had been served as a sauce for oysters, which would have turned it into a strong lust potion.

According to Severus' research, although the potion to facilitate it had been around for a long time and was not terribly difficult to make, male pregnancy was still quite rare. Part of the reason for this was that a pregnant wizard's magic would be needed to sustain the pregnancy. By the third or fourth month there would be very little left over for even simple things like lighting a fire or levitating a cauldron, let alone defensive spells which tended to take a bit more magical strength to begin with. Witches experienced this to a lesser extent, albeit usually only as a slight destabilization of their magic in the last few weeks of pregnancy.

Severus was surprised to wake when Harry, who was spooned up tight against his back, began to kiss and nibble on his neck while pushing his way inside of him. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to moan or whimper. Harry had been inside him enough in the last three days that the lack of preparation was not really a problem. Unfortunately, Severus was becoming a bit sore. It had been a long time since he had taken a lover, and even longer since he had allowed anyone to dominate him the way Harry was doing. When he had told the boy it would be advantageous to be able to tell Albus and the Dark Lord that Harry was more aggressive than anticipated he had had no idea the boy would take it to heart. Harry was not only aggressive but apparently insatiable, as well as being an inventive and considerate lover.

Not that they hadn't taken time out to have lengthy and, surprisingly, intelligent discussions. They had, and on almost every topic under the sun. They had also had several pleasant meals. Severus also discovered that snuggling on the sofa, reading, conversing or just holding each other in front of the fire was in fact quite enjoyable. He was quite surprised to find himself enjoying the time spent with the young man. He almost wished they could continue their association after their time here was up.

Grasping the forearm that was wrapped around his chest, Severus let out a low groan. "Slowly Harry." he whispered as he pressed his arse back onto Harry's cock to encourage the leisurely pace he desired.

Harry chuckled and with another kiss to the back of Severus' neck ask, "I'm not hurting you am I?" He shifted, slowly thrusting as deep as he could.

"Such a lovely hurt." Severus panted before whimpering a little. He was intensely irritated when Harry stilled.

"Severus, if I'm hurting…?" he started to say.

"Damn it Potter," Severus hissed, "if you stop now, i_I will hex you._/i" He pushed back against the other man.

Harry chuckled but began to move again, thrusting gently. His hand slid down Severus' stomach to grasp the man's cock and he said, "You're doing most of the work anyway."

Severus fell into a rhythm, thrust into the hand and press back onto the impaling cock. As his pleasure increased so did his pace, until he tensed and groaned his completion. Harry thrust one last time as he too groaned softly and an orgasmic shiver rippled through his body.

Severus sighed as he relaxed bonelessly against the other man almost purring, "A truly superb way to be awakened." He smiled knowing the boy couldn't see it as he reached behind himself to lazily caress Harry's hip and thigh.

Harry hummed as he again kissed the back of Severus' neck. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said as he pulled Severus a bit closer holding him tightly. He didn't know if the man would ever let him hold him like this again. He hoped he would.

A few hours later, after eating a leisurely breakfast, bathing, or as Severus called it, 'cavorting' in the over sized tub, they dressed and left the Room of Requirements to go their separate ways. Severus went back to his potions lab and Harry, surprisingly, was sent to Headquarters, without the expected trip to the Hospital Wing.

**Part III**

Harry entered the potions class room early for his first class of the year. He hoped to be able to speak to the Potions Master before the rest of the class showed up.

It did, but then again, it didn't surprise him that he hadn't seen more than just a glimpse of or two of Severus since they had spent three days in the Room of Requirements together. He was shocked to find the door to the Potions Master's office ajar and to hear a strangled almost sob from within. Curiosity got the better of him and he pushed the door open enough to see Severus through a second door. He was half sprawled in front of the toilet in a tiny combination loo and wash room. Closing the office door quietly behind him, Harry hurried to Severus' side. Gathering the soft greasy hair into a club at the nape of Severus' neck, Harry supported the Potions Master through the remainder of the almost violent heaving.

Once Severus stopped retching Harry gathered the man close as he whispered, "Alright there Severus?"

Severus nodded against the boy's chest. "I believe this is considered…" he paused to take a deep breath, "normal."

Harry snorted, "If you say so." as he caressed Severus' jaw with the back of his fingers. "Doesn't mean I like seeing you sick." He added with a small frown.

It was Severus' turn to snort as he reluctantly pulled away from the warm embrace. "I do not believe you are supposed to be here, Potter." He frowned suspiciously as he asked, "Just how did you get in here?"

"I'm only a little early for class." Harry said with a little shrug and a soft half smile. "And you left the door open." He gestured to the door in question.

"I see." Severus sighed again as he realized he must not have closed it properly in his rush to the lavatory. He shifted as he prepared to rise, only he was unable to do so until Harry moved out of the way.

Harry seemed to notice this and reached over Severus to flush the toilet, then helped the man to stand as he backed partially into the office. Leaning on the door frame, he watched Severus in the mirror as the older man rinsed his mouth and washed his face.

"When you say, 'this is normal,' do you mean it worked?" Harry asked softly.

Severus leaned on the sink, water dripping from his nose and sighed yet again as he nodded. "Yes, I believe so." he replied tiredly.

Harry smiled softly as he picked up a towel and dried Severus' face. He then leaned up and kissed the taller man. When they parted Severus shook his head. "Potter, Harry we can't…" He shook his head even as his hand found its way into Harry's soft hair.

Harry snorted, "Nonsense. You have our baby in there Severus." He gestured at Severus abdomen. "Do you really think I would stay away?" He asked as he pulled Severus closer and ran his hand over the man's flat stomach. It was Severus turn to snort again. Before he could say anything Harry said. "I know it's the first day of classes but give me detention for tonight, so we can talk. Okay?"

Severus frowned slightly but inclined his head. "Class will be starting soon, I will be in, in a moment." Harry smiled and kissed Severus softly on the lips again before leaving the room.

Severus couldn't help the small smile that settled on his lips as he realized the young man intended to continue their relationship and that Harry had called the child, 'ours' instead of something more personally possessive. He made a mental note to procure a few more bottles of the wine he and Harry had shared during that first dinner in the Room of Requirements. Although this time, he would insure that they were potion free.

He was still smiling slightly when he allowed the door between his office and the class room to slam closed behind him. He was quite gratified by the looks of terror on most of the faces in the class.

A/N: I think that may just be a good place to say 'the end' as I don't think there will be any more of this. Let's assume that they off Voldy and live happily ever after while raising a brood big enough to rival the Weasleys. *grin*

Please review.

Berta


End file.
